Where Else Am I Going to Go?
by gorgeousgossipgirl
Summary: Not a one-shot anymore.But still YunokiHino. Please Read and Review! Last Chapter up!
1. Where else am I going to go?

**I do not own La corda d'Oro**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Hino, I'm leaving."

I stared at him. I just kept staring at him as if he'd grown another head. No. No. No. He can't just leave me like that. He just can't. Not the man I love. I shook my head, pretending I didn't comprehend a word he just said but, in reality, I understood. I understood clearly." What are you…?"

"Look," he said, exasperated. "I know you understand me. You just don't want to accept it. And I don't know why, but I will find out." He paused, studied my face, and continued. "I'm going to America to study and get a decent MBA. Then continue on as a businessman."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I didn't want to hear this. I wanted to cover my ears. But I also wanted to hear this, everything explained clearly to me. I averted my eyes and asked him coldly, "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Hihara-senpai?"

"He knows." He answered simply. "Besides, you might miss me." A devious smile appeared on his face, as he dropped the façade. He cornered me and whispered seductively, "You will won't you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Normally, I would've reacted to that. I was cornered, and there was no means of escape. But I just wasn't up to it. I instead answered a cold "yes". In shock, he dropped his arm and I ran away from him. Towards my home. The tears which I had so badly tried to keep in spilled out. Everything I tried to hide spilled out. My problems, my secrets, my feelings. I felt like I was crying for my life. It also started to rain, drenching me and my uniform. But I barely noticed the rain. I was too caught up with my tears and feelings. Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Hino?" The same voice called, bewildered. "What happened?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No. I didn't want to face Tsuchiura-kun. I didn't want to face anyone yet. So I ran away from him. I couldn't think straight yet. Luckily, I managed to get home, soaking wet. My mother and sister did not comment on my wet and disheveled appearance, and, for that, I was grateful. I cleaned myself up, threw my pajamas on, banged my head on my pillow, and cried my eyes out. I think mother and sister heard me, but they didn't mind me, and I was grateful again. I'll thank them the next day, since I didn't have the courage to face them yet. I continued to cry, and soon enough, fell asleep. And the next day, he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**5 years later…….**

"Hino," Kaji-kun, the doctor who was treating me, muttered. I snapped out of my reverie. "Hm?"

"I think we all deserve an explanation here, don't you think? What really happened?"

I glared at 3 of them; Shimizu-kun was out `cause he was silently sleeping. But still, I couldn't help but notice one of them was missing. The one I hadn't heard from in 5 years. The one who was bound to be successful. The one I was in love with….. "Hino," Tsukimori-kun's cold voice jostled me from my thoughts. "Hm? Oh, just a car accident. I wasn't really looking at where I was going." Because I was thinking of him. "It's not that big a deal." "Not that big a deal?!?!?!" Tsuchiura-kun asked angrily. Okay, now I've got to admit, he looks scary. Really scary. Like, if you put him in a haunted house in this state of his, he might blend right in with the monsters, and be the monster to send you running for the exit, `cause of the scary mask. But he wasn't wearing a mask.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!!!! ARE YOU EVEN _AWARE_ OF THAT?!?!"

"There, there," Kaji-kun reasoned. "It was an accident." "I guess he doesn't know what accident means." Tsukimori-kun teased; yes, they still both hate each other. Big surprise. Nothing has changed. Between _them_. Was it possible for Tsuchiura-kun to get even scarier? Because I felt like crying to my mom again when I saw his _more _angry face. Yes, Kaji-kun calmed them---or at least _tried_ to calm them down. Hihara-senpai, obviously, was oblivious to their fight. "Great," he sighed. "Just when it was your birthday, Kaho-chan." Suddenly, from out of no where, Fuyuumi-chan appeared. I think she was hiding behind Hihara-senpai all this time. Or maybe she just came from the door. "Sorry-senpai," she said speaking to Hihara-senpai. "The flight got delayed."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Huh? I didn't understand a word on what she was talking about. Before I could ask, or even get a word out, Hihara-senpai explained. "We got you a birthday gift." The room was suddenly quiet, when he walked into the room. It was like we were the last two people on earth. Or we were in our own world---no scrap that, hell, it was like we were in our own universe. I didn't know how long I gaped, staring at him until I heard an awkward clearing of throat. My head apparently snapped up, and came face to face with Tsukimori-kun who, _again_, snapped me out of my thoughts. "We'll leave you two alone," he said, no trace of coldness in his voice. Was that his secret talent? Snapping people---or me---out of their---or my---thoughts? `Cause it sure seemed like that was his specialty, and he actually _enjoyed _doing that. When I went to thank them, they were gone.

"Happy birthday."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I just stared at him. It was like I couldn't believe he was actually here in the _flesh_, staring at me. Yunoki-senpai. The man I loved. "Yu-Yunoki-senpai," I stammered. "How…?" "Tsukimori-kun tracked me down. He said they couldn't think of anything to give you for your birthday so they asked me to surprise you with my appearance. I used Fuyuumi-chan's jet, she did offer it." I have to remember to thank them, especially Tsukimori-kun and Fuyuumi-chan. "Oh by the way, here's your birthday gift," he said, handing me a small blue box. I opened it and gasped. It was a Swarovski-covered heart pendant, strung with an 18 karat white gold chain. It was beautiful.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He took it from my hands and easily attached it around my neck. Suddenly my face felt wet……was I crying?? "You don't like it?" he asked. "No, I love it!! Thank you so much!!" I cried even more, stupid body, don't I have control over stuff like this anymore? "Shh….don't cry, my sweet Kahoko." And, like the idiot I am, I cried even more. "You don't know how much I missed you calling me that," I wailed like a baby. I stopped abruptly. "Yunoki-senpai….." before I could ask he explained to me. "I am a business man. I never did tell you where, did I?" he smiled mockingly. Then, I realized, everything fell into place. He never intended to leave me. I should be angry at him for making me waste my tears all these years, for making me cry, but I wasn't. I was actually happy. "Please don't ever leave me. Please promise me you'll never leave me again." I said in a small voice. He leveled his face to me, so close, that he was just a breath away. "Where else am I going to go?" He smiled and kissed me on my forehead. As he was going out, He smiled at me and told me, "Take care of yourself. Get well soon…..my sweet Kahoko."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's Note: Did you guys know it was Azuma Yunoki? Yes? No? You didn't really care? Sorry to Ryotaro Tsuchiura's fans about the haunted house bit. No offense. I just couldn't resist it. "Where else am I going to go?" I also couldn't resist this line. Twilight. I really am a huge Twilight fan.**

**xoxo,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl ;)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PRESS THE BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ;)  
**


	2. Start of Everything

**Yes, I know I said it would be a one-shot, but I got inspired to write more. Thank you to all the people who reviewed in the first story. Namely:**

**annalisemarie99**

**C_V**

**Lola**

**Shazzzz**

**saiunkokulover**

**Twilight Cherry**

**chocolateicecream301**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words.**

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I got out of the car. Well technically, I _tried_ to, but I couldn't. I heaved a sigh and decided not to move anymore. Yunoki-senpai went around the car towards my side, carrying my purple duffel bag, the one I bought in memory of him. "Need some help?" he smiled mockingly and outstretched his arm. I flushed red, damn it, why oh why did my skin have to be so pale colored? "That would be nice." I rolled my eyes to my broken leg, which apparently didn't want to give me any mercy, and took his hand. He pulled me then I was (finally) out of the car. I looked at him, who was staring at me intently, averted my eyes and muttered "Thank you" to him. That same old devious smile formed on his lips, and I wondered vaguely what it was about. And before I could take a step towards my home, he picked me up and carried me bridal style inside.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He managed to pull open the door. I don't know, when, where, or how---wait, I know where. Scrap that. I don't know when _and_ how he did it, because I was too busy staring at how close are faces were….Oh my God, did I just say that? What I meant was I was just spaced out. That's it. Nothing more. Hell, what is it with this man that makes me react like this?? Soon he dropped me on the couch, and placed my duffel bag neatly on the table beside it. Before I realized it, he was on top of me. I just stared wide-eyed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After two seconds like that, he laughed and got off from on top of me. "Oh God, I missed your reaction when I did that," he laughed, and then flicked my ear. I flushed, with anger and embarrassment. Then that's when it started. The glaring contest, I mean. He stopped laughing and smiled at me in a very….._superior_ way. "A glaring contest? I was always good at that, Kahoko." I just kept glaring. I didn't even realize it when he called me by my first name. Suddenly, my phone rang, breaking me from my glares. I reached for my cell phone, which was on the table beside my duffel bag and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Kaho-chan," A cheery masculine voice answered on the other line. "Hihara-senpai!" I exclaimed happily. From the corner of my eye, I could see Yunoki-senpai staring at me. So I turned my back on him. Now I couldn't see him staring. Finally. But I could feel glares boring holes at my back. What's more, when I turn back to look at him, he would just smile politely.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"How've you been?"

"Hihara-senpai, you just saw mw yesterday." I turn. He smiles.

"Oh right. Did you get home safely?"

"Yeah. Yunoki-senpai brought me home." _Another_ turn. _Another_ smile.

"Cool. But I was worried sick when you got in that car accident. Please don't ever do that again."

"I won't Hihara-senpai." Turn. Smile

"Promise?"

"Promise." Turn. Smile.

"Swear?"

"Swear." Turn. Smile.

"Say it then."

"I swear." Turn. Smile.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Great Kaho-chan." You could hear Hihara-senpai's smile in his voice. I stared down at my necklace, the one Yunoki-senpai gave me. When I looked at it, it still took my breath away. It was like when light hits it, each Swarovski crystal would give off it's own ray of light. Yes, I know. Blinding. But it's still gorgeous. I turned around and came face-to-face with the man who gave me this necklace, the man I love. When our eyes met, I couldn't move. I was in another planet. Hell, not even close to a planet. I was in a whole different universe. I forgot everything but him. I wished that moment would last forever. But nothing lasts forever. And a single male voice sent me crashing down to earth.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Are you free tonight, Kaho-chan?" Hihara-senpai. Man, why'd you have to ruin the moment? I felt my cheeks heating up, I was blushing _again_. I turned my back to Yunoki-senpai and answered cautiously, "….Yeah…." I wasn't certain where this was going. "Can I come over tonight? Please?" It took me quite an effort not to laugh at the childish voice he was making. "Sure," I giggled. "Yes!!! I'll see you tonight. Kaho-chan." You could hear the satisfaction in his voice and something else….I couldn't place at all.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Wow, Hihara-senpai," I laughed. Hihara-senpai came over holding two bags of take-out at around twilight. Yunoki-senpai left shortly after that phone call, saying he had important 'business matters' to take care of. When I went to help him, he told me to just rest. But, of course, I was very stubborn, so he gave me one bag. But for some reason, my broken foot wouldn't give me any mercy, so I kept tripping with every step I took. Step. Trip. Stand up. Step. Trip. Stand up. And it goes on and on and on and on. By the time I kissed the floor for the 15th time (yes I counted), Hihara-senpai said "Maybe you shouldn't carry it anymore. Since you love the floor so much, why don't you just sit there patiently." I obliged and we both burst out laughing.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(Back to the dinner)**

"Thanks for the take out. It was good." I told him. "You deserve it." He answered simply. "It's no everyday that I want to spoil you. Or get the chance." He laughed as he saw my death glare towards him. "Okay, I'm sorry." He laughed, and I had to forgive him. He looked at with something…..love? I can't really place it. "By the way, there's something I want to tell you." He said then flushed scarlet. "What is it?" I asked, worried for my dear friend. "I've been hiding this for a long time now, and, well, I need to know if you feel the same way." Oh Sweet heaven, I don't like where this is headed. "I love you Kaho-chan. I always have and always will." He whispered it, but I could still hear him. Man, I wish I were deaf right now. Then he leaned over and kissed me. Right on the spot. I just felt numb and fragile when he did that. Like I had no say in it at all. But I really didn't.

Oh God, I wish I were blind, deaf and mute right now.

That way, I wouldn't have to break his heart.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's Note: Cliffey!! or something close to that. Yeah, I know it's kinda boring and all. sorry :D I mentioned the word Twilight again!! can you find it? :) Anyway, for people who faved this story. Before faving, could you please leave a little feedback?? Please don't just fave and leave. And if you could give me some ideas, I would really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**Signed, sealed and delivered,**

**I'm yours.**

**xoxo,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl ;)**

**PRESS THE BUTTON AND TYPE A REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ;)  
**


	3. Friendship doesn't last forever

**I don't own La Corda d'Oro, or Starbucks ;)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

My blood boiled under my skin. I was freaking mad---no, I was more than that. My head was exploding with rage and anger. If I were in one of those cartoon shows, there would be smoke coming out of my ears already. And, I really didn't want to break his heart, but what's necessary is necessary right? So when Hihara-senpai broke off, I stared at him dead in the eye. "I…..I don't feel the same way about you. I don't love you."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Poor Hihara-senpai turned as red as a tomato, and couldn't even look at me straight at the eye. "I don't know what to say anymore. I've already said what's inside of me, and you rejected me," he muttered. Suddenly, an arm appeared in front of me. I looked at who owned the arm, and there he stood, my knight in shining armor. He had long purple hair, and a beautiful face. Yunoki-senpai. I don't know what Hihara-senpai saw in his eyes that made him growl "Step away from her."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Yunoki-senpai answered calmly. "I'm not the one who kissed her without her consent." I turned red again…I think. Hihara-senpai just glared at him. "I'm not the one who kissed her without her consent," he mimicked under his breath. "So what? So what if I did?" He stared at Yunoki-senpai once more and shouted "SO WHAT IF I DID?!?!" I cringed at how loud at his voice was.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"You weren't supposed to." Was Yunoki-senpai's only answer. But that made Hihara-senpai angrier. "I ONLY KISSED HER. IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS MOLESTING HER!!!" "Come on guys, please," I pleaded. It was as if I was a shiny new toy being fought over by little children during first grade. Or the rope in a game of tug of war. Whichever analogy fits better. I didn't really care at the moment. "She's right Hihara," Yunoki-senpai's unfazed demeanor surprised me. "You're not going to end our long-time friendship on something as pointless as this are you?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He looked at me worriedly. "I'm not saying that you're pointless. It's just…..this topic….." "I get it." I reassured with a smile. "Oh, so you smile to him?" Hihara-senpai's venomous voice made me cringe again. "I don't…..It's just……." I stammered. "Whatever," he told me with a wave of his hand. He turned to Yunoki-senpai "Maybe I _will_ end this long-time friendship over something as _pointless _as this." I just gaped at him. "Fine," Yunoki-senpai told him. Now I turned and gaped at _him_. "Fine," Hihara-senpai scoffed and picked up his things and left.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Now, if you had to pick, who would you choose? David Archuleta or David Cook?" I asked him laughingly. After Hihara-senpai left the night before, Yunoki-senpai kept apologizing to me (in a teasing sort of way), which I dismissed with a laugh. Then he asked me if I wanted to go somewhere tomorrow, in which I agreed. In the morning, he dragged me around shops to find me something _decent_ to wear. Then, we had lunch, and saw a movie. Then we ended up in this small cake shop and our conversation ended up to this subject. "Hmm……..that's a tough one," Yunoki-senpai mused, his finger tapping against his chin. "But I'd say……..Archuleta."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I'd pick Cook." I answered. He smiled deviously, and leaned over and whispered in my ear. "But I didn't ask you, did I?" He leaned back in his chair and smiled his perfectly polite smile at me, while I tried to steady my beating heart. _Steady now, steady now,_ I chanted continuously in my mind. I felt long fingers touch my chin, and lift my head up. I was now staring straight into Yunoki-senpai's eyes. Those beautiful, deep eyes. That did wonders (sarcastically) to my trying to be steady heart. "Oh Kahoko," he sighed, obviously used to the informality. "You don't know how much it affects me when you talk of other males besides me." I think my heart beating so wildly, that it could've sent me into a heart attack.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He leaned closer to me, and I leaned even closer. He was just a breath away. We were so close, our noses touching. _Stop it Kahoko,_ my mind kept telling me. He then leaned even closer. We were so close into closing the space between us, until a clearing of throat and a dainty "excuse me" broke us apart. A waitress handed Yunoki-senpai the bill, which he paid. Before she left, the waitress muttered "nice PDA," which both of us heard. And that's exactly what I was. Pretty. Damn. Angry.

New lesson: Never, ever, _ever_, try to kiss in a cake shop.

May I suggest a café instead like, I don't know, _Starbucks_?!?!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's note: I had to put David Cook and David Archuleta there. They did such an awesome performance last May 16,2009 in the Philippines. I LOVE YOU ARCHIE!!! I LOVE YOU TOO COOK!!!!!! Wow, I just noticed, this chapter was a lot shorter than the others....No twilight bit today :(. Please review!!**

**Heart You Guys!!**

**xoxo,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl ;)  
**

**Doesn't the button look so tempting?? Just give in and press the button, and type a review dudes. ;)  
**


	4. Fights and Friendship

**I (still) do not own La Corda d'Oro or anything with in that topic.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

It was quiet the ride home. I closed my eyes, and the image of Yunoki-senpai's beautiful face flashed before my eyes. His piercing eyes, long purple hair…. "Kahoko," I woke up to the sound of my own name, and when I opened my eyes, he was in such close proximity to me. "Yu-Yu-Yunoki-senpai," I choked out, flustered. Then the strangest thing happened. He leaned over, and did something, I don't know what, but his face was so near, we were breathing the same air, our noses more than touching, and I felt something press against my lips for the slightest second. When the feeling disappeared, I saw him smirking at me. "That's how you pay me back for a while ago." I realized a second late that he had kissed me!! God, pinch me now. Please tell me I'm not hallucinating, and that this angel sent from above just kissed me. "Go on now," he said, his face turned away from me, but you could hear the smile in his voice. "Before I eat you up." I couldn't say anything then. My lips seemed frozen so I just got out of the car, without getting my foot stuck. "Oh and Kahoko," he called; I just turned to him, my eyes doing the questioning. "Just so you know, I don't usually kiss on the first date." "Yunoki-senpai," I heard myself say. "Well, you usually don't play by the rules." I smirked, and ran inside my house.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When I went in, I slid down the front door, and touch my lips. _He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me_. Those words kept echoing in my mind. _He actually kissed me_. After I recovered (sort of) I went to peek at my window. He was gone. My phone rang, breaking my solitary moment. I ran to it and picked it up. "Hello?" No one answered. So I put it down. It rang again, so I picked it up again. "Hello?" Still no one. After that, the person didn't call again. So I decided to go to the park. I pocketed my phone, grabbed my violin, and headed out the door. As I was walking, I thought about Hihara-senpai. Why did he react like that when Yunoki-senpai was there? He hardly ever gets mad. He was usually a good natured person. Must've been the expression on Yunoki-senpai's face. But what _was_ the expression on his face? Anger? Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy? Suddenly I felt something collide with me and, the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the ground. I heard a familiar voice say, "I'm sorry….Kaho-chan?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Oh. _

_My._

_God._

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Or even think for that matter. Hihara-senpai stood in front of me, mouth agape, staring at me with wide eyes. I stood up. My face didn't really show the surprise of seeing him here but I knew my eyes gave away the shock. We stood there, engulfed in awkward silence, for a few seconds, which passed by like hours. I _never had awkward moments with Hihara-senpai_. _This would be the first._ I lifted my foot off the ground and began to walk. But as I walked past him, he grabbed my wrist. "Wait, Kaho-chan." I couldn't make myself speak so I just looked at him. He dropped my hand and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean what I said the other day. I swear. I hope we can remain friends." I heard the sincerity in his voice. And I really couldn't keep looking down at my shoes, so I looked straight into his eyes, and I saw the apology in his eyes. And I forgave him. Just like that. "It's okay Hihara-senpai," I smiled. "We can remain friends. You are one of my closest ones anyways," He smiled back at me but it didn't really reach his eyes. "Oh and I called you a while ago, why didn't you answer?" So it was Hihara-senpai who called me. I was starting to think it was a prank. "Oh, I guess it was bad connection," I lied. Suddenly, I didn't feel like going to the park anymore. "I guess I'd……better head home then," I told him. "Oh, okay. See you soon Kaho-chan." And he smiled at me. A full-on-smile.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Oh My God, Kaho-chan," Nami's voice echoed from the phone, after I picked it up. I winced. Really, sometimes Nami's voice really hurts my ears. "I saw you and Yunoki-senpai outside your house a while ago. What were you doing?" He just brought me home after having a snack with him." I told her. "But I saw you guys. He was leaning over your seat." I froze. I had to make up some lie quick, because I really don't kiss and tell. "He was just waking me up. I fell asleep," I lied then blushed. Well it wasn't really a lie was it? I did fall asleep, he did wake me up. It just wasn't the whole truth. "Okay," Nami answered and put down the phone. She sounded a bit disappointed, but I'm not telling her anything. I cleaned myself up, and went to bed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When I woke up, I stared at the clock; it was a Sunday, at 9:05 am. Well, I felt like going to the park again, so I took a quick shower, dressed up, grabbed my violin, and ran out the door. I didn't feel like breakfast, so I didn't get anything to eat. I arrived at the park pretty breathless. There weren't much people around, since it was a bit early. I placed my violin on a nearby bench, and opened the case, and gently handled the violin. I began to play. Soft notes of Schubert's _Serenade_ gently wafted through the air. I closed my eyes. I didn't really know if people were staring, and I really didn't care at the moment. I felt like I was floating, that I was in my very own heaven created by the sound of my violin. I wished at that very moment that the piece would last forever. But sooner or later, the piece had to end. When I opened my eyes I was met with applause. I smiled then began to pack my instrument. Then I heard a voice.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Hino," I spun around and came face-to-face with Tsukimori-kun. "G-Good morning Tsukimori-kun," I stammered, uneasy by his sudden appearance. His eyes bore holes into my own eyes, and I had to look away. "That was a nice performance," he told me, in his usual monotone voice. "Thank you," I said, which came out sounding more like a question than a statement, because his hardly sounded like a compliment. "You should lift your hand more," he told me. "And draw out more power from your arms." Then suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked past me. I followed his gaze, and my eyes landed on Tsuchiura-kun, who was walking towards my direction. "Early morning, you come near me, and my whole day gets ruined," he told Tsuchiura-kun. "I wish you would've waited until afternoon." "Well, I wasn't approaching you," he shot back. "I was approaching Hino. Nice performance, Hino." Then they started a glaring contest, with me in between them. Sometimes I really wonder why these two despise each other.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update!! I got struck by the sickness Writer's Block. And then when i started writing, I couldn't finish it because I was laughing like crazy because in Wikipedia, it said that the piano was not portable. Then I went to Youtube and watched a video of someone playing the piano, and started laughing like crazy(again), because I thought the girl would fall of the chair and land on her butt. X_X XD**

**Given,**

**xoxo,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl.**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THE BUTTON!!! JUST PRESS IT!!  
**


	5. In Sickness and In Health

I do not own Kin'iro no Corda/ La Corda d'Oro...... That makes me so sad.....

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

The week flew by pretty quickly. I buried myself in school and work, getting at least 3 hours of sleep a day. So when Saturday came it was no surprise that I was exhausted. The rays of the sun shone through my closed lids, waking me up and giving me a nauseous feeling. I groaned; how did morning come so fast? I lifted the covers up to my face, and burying my head on the pillow. I had a massive headache, and right now, the only thing that felt good was the cool sheets pressed against my skin. Suddenly, my eyes widened, and I ran to the bathroom in my room with my hand clamped over my mouth. I reached the toilet, and started vomiting in the toilet. After I was done, I wiped my mouth clean and stared at the toilet. How could I have barfed up so much when I haven't eaten in like, 14 hours? I flushed it, then my sense of sight started spinning, and suddenly, I started crashing to the ground. Then everything went black.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next sensation I felt was a cool hand pressed on my forehead. It disappeared and I felt something wet on my forehead. Then I heard talking, but then I couldn't make out what he/they was/were saying. The words started getting clearer, and I could hear that it was only one guy speaking. "She's got a fever……..I found her on the bathroom floor passed out…….Yes she's still asleep…….Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He must be talking on the phone. I began to recognize the voice…I gasped and sat up abruptly. That sudden action made my head throb once more, and I felt nauseous once again. The wet towel placed on my forehead fell off, and landed on my lap. The guy heard my gasp and whirled around, those dark, yet piercing eyes landing on me. He smiled kindly at me. "Lie down," he commanded, in a voice full of authority, but at the same time kind. "You have a fever." I just stared in shock at the guy who was in my bedroom at this very moment. "How-how did you….." "Get in?" He smirked slightly. "I found your spare key. You know, you're really predictable. Who else would put their spare key inside the mailbox? You should really find a new hiding place." He dangled the key in front of my face, an evil glint in his eyes. "Who knows? Maybe the whole neighborhood would know by tomorrow." "You wouldn't," I glared at him. "Hmm….," He calculated, putting lightly tapping his middle and index finger against his chin. "Maybe I would."

And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out once more.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I awoke to the sound of water dripping. It sounded like someone peed in the toilet……wait, a toilet beside me? I forced my heavy lids open, and I saw Tsuchiura-kun squeezing a wet towel in a basin. I moaned, and he turned his head toward my direction. "Hey, you're awake." I rubbed my eyes, which I was pretty sure was bloodshot, and moaned once more. "Where…..am I? Where's------" I took a deep breath "----Yunoki-senpai?" "Shush, Hino. You're in your bedroom. You've been asleep for 4 hours. You've got a raging fever," he cocked his eyebrows as I grabbed the basin and heaved everything I've got in there, in other words puked there. Why did so much come out? I didn't even eat for the last…….18 hours if I'm correct. "Wow, you're really in bad shape," he said, amused. I rolled over my back and groaned in agreement. The headache didn't even disappear. "What did you eat?" "I haven't eaten for the last 18 hours if I'm correct." I groaned/answered. He grabbed the basin of water (now filled with my vomit) and flushed it down the toilet. He brought back the basin and put it beside me. "I'll get you something to eat," he offered, and before I could protest, sprinted down the stairway. I groaned for the umpteenth time. The sound of food made my stomach churn. So I leaned over to the basin and barfed my guts out.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Soon Tsuchiura-kun returned with instant noodles. He gave me the bowl, and I started to eat. The feeling of something warm in my stomach made me feel a little better. "Hey, you didn't answer my question a while ago. Where's Yunoki-senpai?" I asked after I was done eating. Before he could answer, Yunoki-senpai appeared. He was arguing on the phone regarding some matters, but when he saw me finally conscious, he hung up. Just like that. Tsuchiura-kun excused himself; he said he needed to be somewhere. When he left, Yunoki-senpai smiled at me. "I see you're feeling well, Kahoko." I glared at him, but let it pass. I don't really know why. "You were on the phone when you entered. What was that about?" "Just some business matters. It doesn't really concern you," he answered smoothly. But I could sense he was lying. I couldn't tell him that, he'd just ask for my proof. I changed the subject instead. "What time is it?" I asked him. "Just a few minutes after 5," he answered. Then he sat on the bed and leaned toward me, and we were inches apart. "Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself?" He asked darkly. "I'm sorry, but I can't control when to get sick and when not to," I huffed then crossed my arms. Then I stared at the window at my right side. Then the strangest thing happened. He laughed. I stared at him incredulously. "Are you going crazy?" He didn't answer. So I took interest in my window again. I felt long, slender fingers touch my chin and made me look at his dark, piercing, and beautiful eyes. "Hmm….Kahoko, you seem to be feeling better," he whispered seductively. "I can make you feel a lot better, if you know what I mean." "If I vomit, it will be all over your pants." I answered. Then he leaned even closer, almost closing the distance between us. I'm pretty sure that I turned into the shade of my hair, if not darker.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

That face. That beautiful face, the face of an angel. Ha! He was the complete opposite of that. But still, I couldn't resist it. Those luscious, red, lips. Argh! Kahoko, stop it. Stop thinking like that. But still….. He was like a drug. Like poison. Hypnotizing me, and then bringing me deeper, until I was in too deep. But the strange thing was, I actually liked it. I wanted to go deeper, until the world disappeared and I was only with him. Just him. He was the only one I wanted, for the rest of my life. I was sure of it. I guess it was true that love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime. But the bile in my stomach decided to make its entrance at that very moment, and I clamped my hand over my mouth and vomited once more. Yunoki-senpai looked amused. I was panting so hard after vomiting, and was really sweating. I looked at him and asked him, "Yunoki-senpai, are you bipolar?" "I don't know," he answered, amused. "Here." I stared at the pill on his hand. "Don't worry, that's not poison. I got it from your medicine cabinet. For your fever." I picked it up and put in my mouth. He handed me a glass of water, which I gratefully took, and drank. After I took the medicine, we just sat there enveloped in silence. "You really are an amusing toy Kahoko. You will forever be my best." He told me, his face just another few inches away from me. "I'm glad I amuse you." He gently swept away my hair from my face, and cupped my face with his hand. His thumb gently stroked my cheek. We stayed in that position until the medicine kicked in and made me drowsy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

As soon as it kicked in, Yunoki-senpai got up from his position, and started to leave. I don't know what caused me to do it, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me weirdly, and though he didn't say anything, his eyes were asking for an explanation. "Stay," I begged. "Please. For me." He sighed and sat down beside me. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." I smiled at him drowsily. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to engulf me. Last thing I felt were his cool lips on his forehead.

I woke up a few hours later. Well, I'm not sure I woke up, because everything had a dream-like quality. So I guess this was a dream. I heard Yunoki-senpai talking on the phone. I could faintly make out what he was saying. "No. I'd rather not……but still……I don't love her…….I know it will be good for business but…….I don't love the girl. Much less would I want to marry her. Fine. I guess I don't have a choice. Yes, yes. Okay, I will. Bye." _That was a strange dream_, I thought. Then suddenly he was by my bedside, his hand on my head. "I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. Goodbye…my sweet Kahoko."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Author's Note: Azuma was a bit OOC for me....and I wrote it. 1,500+ words!!!! A bit longer than my other chapters but.....still short *sigh*. **

**Can anyone explain to me the beta-reading thing?? I don't get it. I tried to figure it out, but I got more confused.**

**Comments, Suggestions, and Constructive Criticism, positive or negative is welcome here.**

**Please forgive any grammatical slip ups or misspellings. Thanks :)**

**xoxo,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl ;)  
**

**PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON AND TYPE WORDS PEOPLE!! ;)  
**


	6. Lost and Found

**I do not own La Corda d'Oro. I only own the storyline and Giselle whatever-her-name-is. (I forgot). I think Giselle Angelique Bertrand. (I checked XD)**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


I woke up the next day, everything fresh in my memory. The vomiting, the time I spent with Yunoki-senpai, and the phone call which I still didn't know if it was real or not. I took a deep breath. I felt that I was better already, so I cleaned myself up, took a shower, and ate breakfast. I heard a knock on the door, so I sprinted to the door, and threw it open. I froze at the next thing I saw. It was Miyabi, looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled at me gently, and I let her in. She took a deep breath and started. "Hino-san, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Have you seen Azuma?" Her question startled me. I cleared my throat and answered, "I saw him yesterday," then I launched into the entire story of me getting sick and him taking care of me. She kept quiet and listened to my story, sometimes getting a bit tense, other times, relaxed, and sometimes expression unreadable. When I finished she smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Is something wrong?" I asked her, my heartbeat quickening after every second, my hands getting sweaty. "He seems to be…..missing."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

My heart seemed to have stopped. "Missing? How…wha—when," was all I managed to choke out. "When I went to visit him, he was gone. I asked the guards, and they didn't see him. I tried calling but he wouldn't pick up. It goes directly to voicemail." I didn't notice a tear slide down my cheek. I was numb, and I couldn't feel anything. I heard a phone ring, and Miyabi excusing herself to answer it. I felt another tear slide down, but I didn't make a move to wipe it. I was frozen, I felt like an ice cube. It sled down my chin, and landed on my wringing hands. Miyabi came back, and she looked at me worriedly. "I'll help you look for him," I said quietly, surprising myself. Miyabi smiled at me. "That would be nice, Hino-san." I slowly stood up, and walked out the door. Miyabi led me into a black limousine, and I entered it without complaint. She slid in beside me. "What do you think caused him to disappear?" I asked her quietly. The car was already moving, and I was waiting for Miyabi's answer. "I think it was because of the engagement." Engagement? What Engagement? Suddenly the entire phone call flashed through my mind, like I was watching a movie. He said something about marrying a girl he didn't love…. "I'm sorry, engagement?" I asked, uncertainly. "You mean he hasn't told you?" She asked, incredulous. I shook my head. "Our grandmother called yesterday, from somewhere in Europe. I think in Volterra. Anyway, she called and told him, he was supposed to marry a girl in a month's time." I wondered how the girl looked like. "What is her name?" I asked, curious. "I think she's French. Um, Giselle Angelique Bertrand, I think. Her father owns the Bertrand Business Group." I didn't ask anymore questions. Yunoki-senpai was marrying a French girl. A _French_ girl, for God's sake. I bet she's really pretty, and can offer him more than I can. Who am I kidding? I can't even offer him anything. My thoughts were disrupted when Miyabi suddenly said "we're here." I saw that we were in a beautiful apartment building. "This is where Azuma is staying."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I checked his apartment to see if he was there, but he wasn't. I asked around, but, like Miyabi said, they didn't see him. "Okay, um how about this. You go check north, I'll check south," I told her, and she went out the building and ran north.

I exited the building and started running south. My feet started to ache, and I almost got hit by a car, but I didn't stop running. I don't know how many miles I ran, but I finally collapsed on the ground, and started panting. I tied my long hair up, and I felt it was wet with so much sweat. I checked the time on my phone. 2:05 p.m.. Great. We've been searching all morning. I dialed Miyabi's number. "Have you found him?" I asked her when she picked up. "Not yet. Just keep searching." Miyabi's voice was worried and frantic. I entered the store I collapsed in front of, and I asked the clerk if they saw him. The clerk said that she didn't see him, and I thanked her and exited. I leaned on the wall outside, and sighed. I put a hand on my head. Where _are you, Yunoki-senpai? Where could you have gone?_ I thought, irritated. He always tells me I'm annoying, and here he is, disappearing in a snap of his finger. I continued to walk, my feet aching. I reached a big place, and I looked up. My heart stopped for the second time today. I was in front of Seisou, my old high school. Where I first met him. Where I grew to love with him. Where he left me, saying he needed to study to be a businessman.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

My first thought was to leave, because I didn't have any business with the place. But there was something there, my instincts told me. The beating of my heart was different, like I could feel something. So I entered the school. I searched by the fairy statue, the courtyard, the garden. But he wasn't there. I decided to check inside. I entered the school. Everything looked exactly the same, since I graduated 4 years ago. I checked his classroom, the practice rooms, and the cafeteria. Nada. Nothing at all. I was about to leave the premises, when I saw a familiar stairwell. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it. So out of curiosity, I climbed it. When I reached the top, I saw a familiar, white door. I opened it, and lo, and behold, there he was. Yunoki-senpai standing there, just enjoying the breeze that whipped his hair away from his face. I quietly entered, and I realized where I was. I was on the rooftop, my favorite place in Seisou, where I first discovered his dark side. And this was the place, when he told me he was leaving. I approached him, and stood there beside him. He turned his gaze to my direction, surprised when he saw me. "How did you find me?" he asked. "I don't know," I admitted, leaning against the railings, with my back to the horizon. "But that's not the point. How did you get in the school?" "I got the key from some sources," he answered. Wow, he really has a knack for keys. "How could you disappear like that?" I asked him, tears welling up in my eyes. I bit my lower lip, and the tears spilled out of my eyes. "You had us worried. Why wouldn't you answer the phone?" "Us?" he asked staring off into the horizon. "Me and Miyabi," I clarified. I turned my body toward him, stared at my feet, my fists clenched. "It was just so…confusing. Me having to marry that girl I don't love. I didn't want you to see me that way. I was a mess." He told me, eyes far away. "Why?" I asked. "Why don't you want to marry that girl? You used to never disobey your grandmother's orders." "That was before. I want to live my life, doing what I want to do, marrying who I want to. I don't want anyone to have control over my life. Besides, I love someone else now." "Who?" I asked, unable to control myself. I could see his true persona right now. Yes, he has showed me his dark side already, but that and his perfect façade only seemed skin-deep. I knew there was more. Much, much more. I guess he realized what he said because he turned to me, gaze penetrating. I stared at him, no idea what expression was on my face. He smirked. "Now, now, Kahoko. You don't need to know that now, do you?" He cornered me again on the wall. I blushed profusely, and then I studied his face. His eyes, nose, cheekbones, lips. My eyes lingered on his lips a bit longer. He seemed to have noticed because he smiled at me. "Do you want to taste?" he asked leaning closer.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I gulped, and turned a shade of red that won out my hair. He leaned even closer, and then it started to….rain. Rain was an understatement. It poured. Heavily. I was immediately drenched, and so was he. My hair was plastered on my face, and I'm sure I looked weird, but he still looked beautiful. Like a wet model. He brought me closer once more and captured my lips in a wet kiss, shocking me. He broke off. "Well, we should be heading inside now shouldn't we Kahoko?" He offered his hand, and I took it, still in shock. Wait, but doesn't he love someone else? That's why he didn't want to marry Giselle whatever-her-name-was? When we reached inside, I called up Miyabi, telling her I found him, and she said she'd pick me up. I checked at the time. Half-past 5. Wow time really does fly. We locked up the place, to make it seem that no one snuck in, and waited for Miyabi. When Miyabi arrived, she ran over and hugged him, even though he was soaking wet. She thanked me for finding him, and then she told me she'd drop me off at my place. I thanked her, and I watched the reunion of the siblings, which consisted of much arguing and scolding. When I reached my place, I thanked them again, and said goodbye to Yunoki-senpai.

I'd really miss him when he marries Giselle whatever-her-name-is.

I love him so much that, if he has to marry her, I'd let him go.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's Note: Not one of my best chapters :'(. I think. Sorry people. I was listening to a dramatic song. Kaho's so dense XD.  
**

**I really cannot remember the name of that French Girl, even though she's my OC XD.**

**Comments, Suggestions, Constructive Criticism, Positive or Negative, is welcome here.  
**

**Ideas are also welcome.**

**Please forgive any grammatical slip ups, or misspellings. I tried to make it perfect for you guys. I really did. I swear.**

**xoxo,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl ;)**

**PLEASE GIVE THE BUTTON SOME LURVVVV!! ;)  
**


	7. Happenings

**I do not own whatever you know I do not own, like La Corda d'Oro for example. Because there is a lot of things that I do not own in this chapter.**

* * *

I couldn't get the engagement out of my mind. My mind wasn't letting me rest, even though I kept trying to forget about it, it just came waltzing back into my thoughts.

I sighed. This was hopeless. I stood up from the couch; I needed to get some fresh air. With a sigh, I grabbed my jacket and locked the front door. I stared up at the sky, my hands in my jacket pockets. I didn't know where my feet were taking me, and I just let my problems soar with the wind.

However, when the wind blew in my direction, a fleeting sound of the flute reached my ears. I smiled; as I let my feet bring me to the source of sound.

A few wisps of long purple hair. That was the first thing I saw. Then I saw an elegant figure, playing the flute. I closed my eyes; letting the sound engulf me.

Partita in A minor. The same piece he played in the 3rd selection of the concours.

Sadly, the piece had to end too soon. I opened my eyes slowly, attempting to walk away unnoticed.

Unfortunately, when Yunoki-senpai is concerned, that is basically impossible.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" he teased without even a glance in my direction.

I sighed once more; how many times in this day, and navigated my way to where he stood. I stood a foot behind him, not attempting to move any closer. He turned to me, his long purple hair blowing in the wind, and smiled sadistically.

I gulped. I had no idea what expression was on my face. He closed the distance between us with three long strides, and leaned down until his face was inches away from mine, and stared at me, with his deep, hard eyes, piercing my skin.

I flinched and stared back at him. I tried to take a step back but his arm had slithered around my waist and caught me when I was about step back, and pulled me closer to him.

His face was even closer than before, I could feel him breathe on my skin.

My breath caught in my throat. His left hand was resting on my thigh, and his right hand had slithered its way from my waist to the back of my neck.

I felt the hairs on my skin stand up, and I shivered involuntarily.

He was literally breathing down my neck.

I think I turned into a shade of red that rivaled out the color of my hair.

"What's wrong Kahoko?" he asked, his breath hitting my face. "You don't look so good."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think coherently. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything.

The hand on my neck slid down to my back, and hit it. "Breathe," I heard him say.

I let out my breath, and took deep gulps, trying to steady my hammering heart.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't let me, as his hand traveled back to my neck, and he gripped my thigh tighter.

I focused on nothing but trying to breathe, as his nose skimmed my jaw line, then he bit on my chin and sucked it.

I stood there rigidly, my breathing coming out in short gasps.

He made his way to my ear, and nibbled on it. My breathing became much shorter, and he continued to nibble my earlobe, which I forgot to put on my earring today.

But damn, it felt so good.

He leaned lower, and he was now licking my neck. His right hand traveled down and stayed on the small of my back, while his left hand gripped my inner thigh and went a bit higher.

He went from licking my neck to hungrily smelling it, to biting it, suckling it.

I couldn't help myself. God, this was so pleasurable. I moaned, contentedly but quietly, reaching only the ears of Yunoki-senpai and I.

His right hand moved, from the small of my back to under my breasts, and his left hand went a centimeter higher.

He let go of me suddenly, but his expression showed he wasn't even close to finished.

I stared at him incredulously, as my feet took quick steps backward. He charged right at me, his beautiful face wearing the expression of the devil.

My back collided with something hard, and I realized I collided with the wall. A second later, he had cornered me.

He breathed me in again, left hand beside my head, his right hand on my thigh.

His face was an estimated centimeter away from mine, still wearing that sadistic expression. I was frightened, but at the same time didn't want to move away from him.

Usually he would do these things just to tease me. Just to get amused, to get a hell out of me. But he had never been this aggressive. He was wild, out of control, and he showed no signs of stopping. I could no longer see him in his eyes. It was as if a beast had taken over him. Like the devil had possessed him.

His hands were so close to traveling illegal spots, his face pressed on my neck, breathing.

"You are so annoying, Kahoko," he breathed against my neck, and I was pretty sure I was redder than my hair. My breathing was raspy, gasping.

My heart was hammering so fast, that I thought I would've gotten a heart attack.

He bit my neck and sucked on that piece of flesh, as I moaned with pleasure.

My back arched, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything anymore.

Suddenly everything stopped. I could no longer feel his breath on my face, his hands on my body parts. I peeked from under my eyelids. He stood there, weighing whether he should continue or just stop.

I could see the flurry of emotions all over his face, his eyes, everything. I threw my arms around his neck and I breathed in his scent.

My eyesight was blurry with tears, tears of an unknown feeling, as I tried to calm down my hammering heart.

I pulled myself away, my arms dropping to my sides. I cupped my mouth with my hand, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Unexpectedly, he reached his arm out to me, slowly but tentatively. "Hino…."

I turned away and ran away from him, ignoring his loud calls of my name.

"I'm sorry!" was the last thing I heard from him.

I reached a wall, and leaned on it, crying. I slid down and continued to cry.

I knew we weren't meant to be. I knew my life wasn't a fairytale, where I could just ride off with my prince. This was the real world, life with real problems, real heartache, and real loss.

Yunoki-senpai and I, we weren't supposed to be together. We weren't star-crossed lovers like Jack and Rose in Titanic. He belonged to someone else; his heart belonged to someone else. I didn't know why I still tried to subject myself to this kind of torture. I must be a masochist. Some masochist. I seem to enjoy surrendering myself to so much heartache, torture or whatever.

I cried even harder.

I should just give up loving him, but then I couldn't. My heart thumped differently when I was with him, no matter how many times he teased me, I would still be sad if he left me.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of my face. I stared at it, then looked up to see who offered it.

It was Tsuchiura-kun. I gratefully took it.

"Thanks, Tsuchiura-kun."

He winked at me. "No problem." This made me giggle a little.

"I should be getting home," I stared at the twilight sky, wow; time really does fly when I'm with him.

He smiled at me, and told me "I'll bring you home." Which I accepted.

He accompanied me home, while we chatted about random stuff. By the time I reached home, I felt so much better. But hungry.

"Hino," he called, and I turned and looked at him.

"I know you won't return my feelings, but I really want to tell you my feelings." He sighed. "I like you Hino. So much. That I began to love you."

I stared at him. Then I hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"Can I at least settle for best male friend?" he asked half-joking, half-serious.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Sure." Then bid him goodbye.

Before I entered the house, I noticed a midnight black car drive past me. The car looked like Yunoki-senpai's. I shook my head. Lots of people have the same car. I'm sure of it. I sighed and entered the house.

I lay down the bed, sleepless. I couldn't sleep. I was worried I might have developed insomnia. (Thanks to my purple haired senpai) I thought about what happened today.

I closed my eyes, and his face popped in my mind. His long purple hair, air of elegance and grace, beautiful face…I opened my eyes. No. I had to stop this addiction. This obsession. It was wrong. It was sickly, and dangerous. It was….I closed my eyes and I saw his face again….what I wanted, no, needed in my life.

I closed my eyes, and just stared at his face while I waited for sleep to engulf me.

Once it did, I dreamed only about him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay!!! Finally updated!! I also finally discovered the line!! *jumps for joy* 3 chapters before ending the story.  
**

**You read right. (If you even read the Author's note XD) I will be ending the story at chapter 10. **

**And I might make an Epilogue, if you people would want. If you don't want one, then I won't make one.**

**Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing since the start. Please continue, reviewing!**

**For those who don't, please do. Each review means a lot to me.**

**Please review this chapter!**

**Positive and Negative Criticism is accepted here, so are Ideas, Suggestions and Comments.**

**Please forgive any Grammatical slip ups and Misspellings, because I don't have a beta, and I don't know how to use the beta-reading thing.**

**Signing off,**

**xoxo.**

**gorgeousgossipgirl.;)**

**THE BUTTON REALLY APPRECIATES THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN GIVING IT SOME LOVE. PLEASE DON'T STOP. ;)**


	8. Confessions of a Dense Redhead

**I only own the plot, the usage of words, Leonard Bertrand, Alison Garcia, Giselle Angelique Garcia Bertrand, Nathaniel Olivier Garcia Bertrand, Philippe Raimond Garcia Bertrand, and Maya. I take back the only. I own a lot of things ;). And please finish the story.**

* * *

I collapsed on the pavement, crying. How could he be so cruel?

My life sucks, everything sucks. I didn't expect to have a happily ever after, I never did. But he could've been a tad bit _nicer_ to me.

My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest, I also felt like I didn't have a reason to live, a reason to exist anymore.

A tear dropped on the pavement, and I stared at it. I was tired of feeling sorry for myself, tired of reminiscing what could be and what was. One last lone tear fell from my eye, and I was filled with renewed hope once more.

That would be the last tear I would shed for myself. The last tear after millions of drowning myself in my own misery.

Everything was going to change. I could feel it.

But I could at least reminisce on what caused this…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I turned of my phone today. I didn't want to get any calls from anyone today. I turned into the opening of the college where I studied to be a professional violinist.

I walked across the campus nodding my greeting to some of my classmates. I saw a figure of a girl waving at me and I ran towards her direction.

I was panting heavily when I reached her.

"Hey Kaho," she greeted, then giggled. "Wow, for once you're early, but then you're still out of breath. As expected."

I stuck my tongue out to her. "Whatever, Maya." Then we both burst into fits of giggles.

When we finally calmed down, she sighed. "Thank God we have a half-day today." She studied me and began fixing my hair. Like always.

I felt the heat creep up my face. I don't know why I become so self-conscious when she fixes my hair.

"Why do you like doing that?" I asked incredulously when she was finished.

She shrugged. "Maybe it's because your hair is so long, I'm envious."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Class was finally over. I slipped into the computer lab, to do a quick research and check my e-mail. I sat down on one of the humming computers, and began to surf the internet.

Before I could control myself, I typed Bertrand Business Group on the search engine, and then pressed enter.

After 5 seconds, a billion topics popped up. I clicked on the first one and waited for the page to load.

_Bertrand Business Group is one of the most successful businesses in the world. They are famed for their seven star hotels, and their authentic French cultures and designs. The owner and president, Leonard Bertrand, announced at a recent press conference that they are willing to extend their arms, and mix their culture with that of authentic Japanese, and was later revealed to be the Yunoki Corporation. Their youngest son, Azuma Yunoki, was reported to an engagement with Leonard Bertrand and socialite Alison Garcia's only daughter, Giselle Angelique, 24. Their oldest son, Nathaniel Olivier, 26 is being trained to inherit the Business group, while their youngest son, Philippe Raimond, 16 has yet to be determined. The wedding will be in a month's time, and both families will benefit from each other's qualities._

I stared at the screen. So it was released already. I closed the window, not wanting to read anymore. My heart thumped unevenly, like it was slowly being ripped out, by the article. I stood up grabbed my bag, and left the computer room.

I walked by the campus absent-mindedly; my mind messed up because of the article.

I had to let him know. But I couldn't. I had to; it might be my last chance to do so, before it was too late. But he might not accept them. I sighed, still arguing with myself, my hands in my jacket pockets. This was hopeless. But I knew one thing.

I had to inform him of my feelings before it was too late.

I looked up from the ground then froze. Tsuchiura-kun was in front of the school, his back to me, chatting amiably with Maya. I approached them, my eyebrow cocked.

"Hi Tsuchiura-kun, Maya."

They both turned to face me, surprised by the sudden intrusion. Tsuchiura-kun's face broke into a smile. "Yo, Hino."

Maya was gaping. "You two know…..each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's a…….close friend," I answered her with a smile. Tsuchiura-kun turned pink, but Maya didn't catch it.

"I see. Well, nice meeting you Tsuchiura-kun, see you next week Kaho!! I better practice so I could be as good as violinist Len Tsukimori. His technique is pretty good.

Tsuchiura-kun snorted. "His technique may be good, but he's got no attitude. He's like a robot; his whole day consists of waking up, cleaning himself up, practicing, eating lunch, practicing, eating dinner, practicing then sleeping. And his playing has no emotion at all."

I used my hands to cover up my laughter, but a muffled sound came out. Maya and Tsuchiura-kun looked at me, but I turned my head to the other direction, trying to keep in my laughter.

Maya cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know?" she asked, like he had just insulted him.

I doubled over, laughing. They both looked at me with concern, but I ignored them

"Well, he was my schoolmate in Seisou, and my competition in the concours, and my rival in all things."

"They managed to make a fight over a notebook into performance strategies," I cut in once I got a hold of myself, and got a glare from Tsuchiura-kun. I snickered again.

Maya stared at me like she had seen a ghost, and I realized my mistake.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU KNEW HIM???? BOTH OF YOU MET HIM???"

Tsuchiura-kun and I nodded.

"I have to go now." I told her.

"I'll go with you." He told me.

We were a good 100 feet away when we heard her screaming.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"It's true, swear to god," he told me while I was laughing so hard.

We were talking about nothing, and Tsuchiura-kun just told me an embarrassing story of his.

"No……way," I managed to choke out in between giggles.

"It's true, you can anyone involved there." He put his hand on his chest, and his other one raised like he promising something. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? Have you told the person you like how you feel about him?"

I turned crimson, like my hair. "Well, um….I-I mean…" I stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, hey Hino. It's a simple question. And it requires a simple answer. Yes or No?"

I turned even redder.

He sighed. "Okay, I guess you can't tell me. Forget I asked."

We continued to walk on the park, silent.

"No." I suddenly answered.

He looked at me like he was trying to decipher my mind.

"I haven't told him."

He nodded understandingly.

My cheeks felt wet; I really didn't have control over my body anymore.

I felt arms wrap around me.

"Shh….Hino. Don't cry. Why are you crying? Did I say anything to offend you?"

I shook my head. "It's….not that." I wiped my tears and smiled at him. "I don't know why I'm crying also."

He let go of me.

I smiled at him, though my eyes were still filled with tears. "Thank you. Thank you Tsuchiura-kun for being here for me when I need you."

"No problem, Hino."

The truth was, I couldn't stand it anymore. Everything was built up inside of me; I couldn't always pretend to feel happy. I had to let loose someday.

We continued to walk and chat. I felt a bit better, and Tsuchiura-kun was trying to make me smile.

Then it started.

From across the park, I saw a midnight black car, the exact same car I saw last night, and I saw Yunoki-senpai angrily walking towards it.

I ran across the park, and I didn't hear Tsuchiura-kun call me. He let me go.

I reached him before he entered the car.

"Yunoki-senpai," I panted when I reached him. He stopped moving but didn't face me.

"I'll go with you."

Still no reaction.

"I want to be there for you in your darkest moment, in your darkest thought. You can trust me," I said reaching over to touch his hand that was on the door. He flinched, as if I had a contagious disease, but left it there.

"Why?"

His reaction was short and simple. One simple, three-lettered word. But that simple reaction made all the feelings I've felt when I met him, feelings I didn't even know existed, violently known.

My heart. My heart was telling me to do this, to go through with this. He needed to know.

"I'm waiting. Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Because…….I love you."

He whirled around, his face shocked for a short while. His reaction surprised me. "Don't you have a boyfriend? Why don't you tell that to him? Why me?" He sneered at me, and he masked his shock with distaste.

"I don't need you to play mistress for me. Hell, I don't even want you to play mistress. Why don't you just stick to your boyfriend?"

And with that he took his hand from under mine and slammed the door to the car.

I just let my hand limply fall to my side.

A single tear fell to my cheeks, followed by a million more.

(And how this chapter started was how it ended.)

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes it was like Hino telling the story all along. I know you guys probably hate me right now *ducks a shoe thrown in my direction*, but I promised you guys a happy ending and I will give you a happy ending. **

**That's just how I write stories. Last minute dilemmas.**

**This chapter was a tribute to Ryotaro for being such a nice friend to Kahoko. (Yeah right XD)  
**

**You may throw anything in your review, anything you want as long as you review. I know how you feel because I am starting to hate myself for even publishing this chapter.**

**Sorry people so much.**

**Please forgive any Grammatical errors, slip ups and etc, because I really read it five times to check for any wrong things.**

**Constructive Criticism, Negative or Positive, Suggestions on how I can improve my writing, Ideas (Maybe it's a bit too late to put your ideas in this fic, but I will try if I like your idea) and others.**

**Once again, I am utterly sorry for ending the chapter like this :(. **

**The stupid authoress who wrote this chapter,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl. **

**EVEN IF YOU HATE ME, PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU  
**


	9. One Last Letter

**Yunoki: Gorgeousgossipgirl does not own La Corda d'Oro or Kin'iro no Corda or anything related to that.**

**Hino: The authoress is somewhere bawling her eyes out because of Gossip Girl and Grey's Anatomy.**

**Yunoki: Oh and she doesn't own Taylor Swift or White Horse.  
**

* * *

It's been three days since that _thing_ happened.

I busied myself with everything, so as not to permit my mind to think of anything concerning that matter.

Not even _him_.

I also smiled, laughed like always, but it was just a mask, a façade, a scheme just to make everyone stop worrying about me. I think they noticed, because they would always make a fuss at me, asking if I was honestly fine, sending sympathetic glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking.

They would also often whisper when I pretended to be in a daze, staring out the window or at the sky, and when I looked at them, they would just suddenly…..stop.

Inside I was broken, detached, everything I wasn't.

I also haven't seen _him_, since that incident.

And I'm not going to lie, I missed him terribly.

I plopped down the couch and turned on the TV, flicking through channels, but not really registering anything there.

Life sucks, and then you die. That particular quote stuck in my head, as I continued flicking through channels.

My life sucks already. It can't get any worse. The guy I love rejected me, the one I loved since high school. And what's worse, is he is engaged to a beautiful French woman, that he didn't love, and that his heart belonged to someone else.

There was gossip that his fiancée, too, loved someone other than him, but them dating was a scandal, and that was prohibited by her father. He wants to keep the name as clean as possible, so he had ordered her never to see him again. And she didn't even know if he felt the same way about her.

Whatever. Scandal is gossip made tedious by morality.

I settled on a music channel, my thoughts still flying, trying so hard not to touch that particular subject anymore, as if when I did, it would burn me.

Besides, I don't know if I could still keep my mask intact. I was afraid it would crumble any second now, and I would start crying.

A song came on the channel, and I closed my eyes, listening to the girl sing.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around._

I realized the meaning of the lyrics, but I didn't move from my position. A tear trickled down from under my closed lids, and I made no move to wipe it.

Just my luck.

I had to stay strong. I couldn't cry. I promised myself on that fateful day that I would not shed anymore tears for myself. That I would no longer wallow in self-misery.

I had to move on. A tear fell down again and I swatted it off.

I never really had a chance with him. If I was fighting for him, there would be no competition for my rival, because she deserved him better.

Just like him, I deserved better.

But how do I get better once I had the best?

Hmm….That's a tough one.

My phone rang, and I sniffled and answered it happily.

"Hello?  
"Hino, it's Tsukimori. Let me in. I've been knocking for five minutes, you know."

I dropped the phone and answered the door. Lo and behold, there he was standing with his phone pressed to his ear.

"I-I'm so sorry!! I didn't hear you." I stammered.

He went in, and told me "I thought you were trying to avoid me."

He studied me, and he sat down on the couch. "I can tell you've been crying."

I looked at him, shocked. At the background, the TV played a happy song.

I shook my head, trying to avoid eye contact, then sat beside him.

"I was just yawning, that's all."

"Hino, look at me." I turned my eyes to his, and it met with fierce, golden eyes staring intently at me.

I gulped, and broke eye contact. "Fine, you win. I was. Why does it matter to you? You're always the one saying that other people's business isn't your business. Why did you even come here in the first place?"

He shrugged. "I saw you three days ago, in the park."

I stiffened. He saw me?

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't get a chance to visit earlier because I was a bit busy. I'm sorry." He told me coldly.

"It's okay…?" I asked/said.

"Hino, I like you. More than a friend," he muttered, audible to only me and him. His face was expressionless, but if you looked closely, there was a tinge of pink. "But I know your heart belongs to someone else, so I won't waste your time."

I don't know what came over me. I just started crying. My mask had crumbled, and a tidal wave washed out. Everything spilled out. Everything I have been trying to hide for the past few days spilled out. And I was in front of Tsukimori-kun. This has got to be bad.

I felt him place a comforting hand on my back. "Hino, don't cry." The voice was still cold, but not as freezing as before, while the hand rubbed my back comfortingly.

"You love Yunoki-senpai, don't you?"

I stopped short. It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded my head slowly, biting my lip as I tried to stop the flow of tears.

"Well then, if you love him, fight for him."

I shook my head. "It's a lot more complicated than that, you know."

"You have to fight for him. You can't expect him to just waltz into your arms."

"I did and I failed." I muttered.

"Then fight again. Don't give up until you succeed. Fight like how he did for you."

I wiped the tears away. "Thanks, Tsukimori-kun."

Tsukimori-kun had to leave soon. Before he left he had told me, "You know Hino, it's okay to cry sometimes."

Sometimes I envy Tsukimori-kun. How can he remain so emotionless and not even falter once?

I closed my eyes, leaned on the back of the couch once more, and sighed.

I broke the promise I made three days ago. In its place, a new promise shone.

_I will fight for Yunoki-senpai as hard as I can._

I don't care if Giselle was pretty. I don't care if she was rich. I don't even care if she was French. Hell, I don't care for anything.

All I cared about was Yunoki-senpai.

The only time I would stop fighting is when he will say that he didn't want me to. I love him that I would do anything to make him happy. At least I can tell people that I fought for the one I love, even though he didn't want me to.

But, for now, catfights about him are things I will gladly take.

You can tell anyone: The bitch is here, and ready to rumble.

I_ will _fight for the one I love.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I walked on the park, watching little children play carelessly. A ball bounced and landed in front of my feet, and a twelve year old boy ran towards it. I picked it up and gave it to him, smiling.

"Sorry and thanks!" He called out as he ran towards his friends who were playing soccer.

I ambled along, watching little children, how they don't have any burdens or problems.

I thought I saw a few wisps of purple hair, and heard the gentle sound of the flute, but I couldn't be too sure.

Because when I blinked, it was gone. And the sound was gone, only the quiet wind blowing.

But then I still wonder…..

I slowly made my way home my thoughts drifting, to him, to some memories, to that day in the park, to that awful rejection…..

When I entered, I saw the door was unlocked. Huh. That's strange. I clearly remembered locking the door.

I entered cautiously, checking everything, if there was a burglar. But my wallet which was on top of my console remained untouched, the money still there.

I made my way to my bedroom, my thoughts somewhere in cloud nine.

When I switched on the light, I froze.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Yunoki-senpai was sitting on the edge of my bed, his eyes still wild and fiery, but at the same time, his real self was present in his eyes. I could tell that those two sides were fighting for dominance, and I could also tell he was tired by it.

I took three strides in his direction and asked him again. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't smile; there was no hint of happiness in his eyes. My hands embraced him; I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I will not let go of him.

He didn't struggle. He seemed content in our position, because I heard him breathe in contentedly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Before I could doze off, I checked on him, who was sleeping silently beside me. I smiled and played with his long purple hair. I finally got to satisfy my urge of touching his hair after who-knows-how-long.

I smiled drowsily, kissed the end of his hair and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to check on him again.

Surprise, surprise.

He was gone.

In his place was piece of paper, with his neat, ornate, handwriting on it. I flicked on the lamp and read it.

_Kahoko,_

_I'm really sorry about last time. I'm sorry for everything, and I've thought over my actions. I know you must probably despise me right now._

_Please do not look for me. You deserve someone better than a guy like me._

_Someone who can treat you better, someone who can make you happy._

_-Azuma Yunoki._

I stared at the paper, and I felt my eyes convulsing up tears again.

Tears started cascading down, and I bit on my lip again.

I just found him again.

And if he would apologize, he could've used my last name.

* * *

**Author's Note: *sniffles* Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of "Where else am I going to go?"!!**

**Thanks you so much to the people who told me that they liked the last chapter when I hated it. I appreciate it very much!**

**Yunoki was OOC don't you think?**

**God, I think I'm falling in love with Yunoki. But my first one will always be __________(It's too embarassing) ;)**

**Anyways, enough about me. For those who want an epilogue, I've placed a poll in my profile. Please vote Yes or No if you want an epilogue or not.**

**So go on, click away!! ;)**

**Please forgive any Grammatical slip ups and those sorts. I read it thrice, people!  
**

**Once again, everything is allowed here. Negative or Positive, Suggestions, Ideas, Comments, How I can improve myself, etc...**

**Anonymous reviews are allowed.**

**Filipino and English reviews are allowed here.**

**One last chapter to go!! And maybe epilogue or not.**

**I'm going to miss this fic.**

**See ya,**

**xoxo,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl ;)**

**PUSH THE BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION! ;)  
**


	10. No Boundaries

**Do I own La Corda or not? Hmm.....NAH!! I don't own it because my dad said that it would be rather hard to communicate with Yuki Kure, considering that she is well, Japanese, and I am a English speaking Filipino-Chinese.** **Oh this chapter may contain words not apropriate for young readers.**

* * *

Do you know what it's like to have finally accepted everything, then suddenly, everything spins out of control once more? Then you come to accept that maybe, just maybe, your life will never settle down? Well, I got myself in this mess; I have to at least try to get out. I have to make a decision that may or may not change my life forever.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I don't know why I take refuge in the park. I just do.

Maybe because happy smiles from children, the carefree playing, the poignant laughter and cool breeze that often frequents the park makes me forget the topsy-turvy turn my life has taken a few months ago.

I smiled as a child ran past me away from his sister, clutching the ball in his little hands, as his sister laughed and chased him.

I took out my violin, ignoring the inquisitive looks thrown in my direction and began to play.

Soft notes wafted the air as I ran the bow over the strings, my eyes shut.

I couldn't remember a time when I felt this free. I felt like the wind, going where I want to go, being taken away.

When the piece ended, I stayed in that position, eyes still closed.

"Beautiful, as always."

"….!!!"  
I spun around, and a beautiful, tall, blonde boy stared back at me.

He suddenly knelt down, took my hand, and kissed it.

"But not as beautiful as you," he whispered, his mouth still in my hand.

I was sure I was crimson red. Or even redder than my hair.

"Mommy, what are they doing?" I heard a little boy asking his mom.

"Uhm…" I heard the mother hesitate. "They're just….playing. Don't mind them."

"Can I play that too? I wanna play it with Kaede. I know he'll play with me.

"You better not. Let's go. Don't ask anymore questions."

"Kaji-kun, please stand up!" I wailed.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!!"

"No."

"Please!!!!!"

"Fine."

He stood up, and I breathed a collective sigh of relief.

But he didn't let go of my hand no matter how hard I pulled at it.

His thumb caressed my knuckles, and I felt really uncomfortable and red.

His grip loosened a bit, and I took that advantage to pull out my hand.

He looked startled, but then he smoothed out his expression.

"Shouldn't……Shouldn't you be at the hospital today, Kaji-kun?" I stuttered.

"It's my day off." He shrugged. He seemed a bit weird now.

Awkward silence.

"Uhh…..Hino?" He asked a bit timidly.

"Hmm?"

"If Yunoki left you again, would you be sad?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Wait, why?"  
"If I told you that he's leaving today, and that he's in the airport right now------"

"WHAAAT?!?!"

"I have to see him!!!" I told Kaji-kun, panicked. "I'm sorry."

"Go. Go see him. I love you too much, that I'm willing to set you free, to let you go."

I didn't ask him what he meant. I sprinted to the general direction of the airport, bumping into people and calling back a quick "sorry" or "excuse me"

I missed hitting a taxi by inches, and a Ferrari almost bumped me. A Mercedes honked me, and a driver of a BMW shouted at me "Damn it. Shit, can't you wait for the go signal of walking? Fuck."

I ignored the loud honks coming from the cars, and the streams of curses coming from the drivers themselves.

I bumped someone, who muttered "asshole" before leaving me.

I was exhausted, I couldn't run anymore. My legs ached, the hot sun shined down on me, making me sweat even more, and making me trip, though I stood up once more.

Will I ever get to reach him in time?

At long last, I finally reached the airport.

I saw him.

"YUNOKI!" I screamed, not caring how much attention I attracted.

A million heads turned to my direction, but he didn't acknowledge me/

"YUNOKI!" I screamed once more, and this time his companions turned their heads to my direction, but he didn't.

I was running out of hope. I held on to that last shred of hope as tight as I can, but my grip was already slipping.

Without thinking, I screamed the last thing in my mind.

"AZUMA!"

He turned his head in my direction, his eyes wide.

I reached him, panting. He still stared at me, eyes wide. I placed my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"Please…..don't…..leave me. You…promised."

"Say it again," he said quietly.

I looked at him questioningly, then realization hit me.

"That was…..that was just….." I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Say it again, Hino. Please."

"A….Azuma."

He closed the distance between us, his hands reaching for my hands and his forehead bumping mine.

I could feel his breath, and this time it wasn't uncomfortable, or awkward.

It was natural.

It was the most natural sensation, the most natural feeling I've ever experienced.

"Kahoko," he murmured quietly.

"Kahoko."

Then I closed the remaining inches between us.

There were no boundaries that could separate us from each other.

I kissed him with so much passion, such ferocity.

He kissed me back with the same amount of passion.

We stood there, just kissing, until we needed air.

I broke off the kiss, catching my breath while he watched me.

He swept my hair from my face, and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I…..love you."

He caught my lips with his, and we kissed once more.

I broke it off again.

"Can you say it twice?"

He caught my lips again and we continued to kiss.

I broke it off once more.

"Seriously, can you?"

He laughed.

"I love you, I love you."

I caught his lips once more. "Thank you."

He went back to wear his companions were standing, his hand clasped around mine.

A gorgeous female was doing something in her blackberry but she looked up when he approached.

She smiled, and extended her hand.

"I'm Giselle."

I took it. "Hino Kahoko."

Azuma's arm, which transferred from my hand to my waist tightened considerably.

Her attention shifted back to her blackberry.

I felt Azuma's breath on my ear.

"She fell in love with someone, and she's against the marriage."

She placed her blackberry in her bag.

"Well then, shall we go?" She told Azuma, her smile not as genuine as before, but still she looked absolutely stunning. Like an angel.

"I'm sorry, Kahoko," he told me, his hand cupping my face. "I have to go. I can't not go. I'm really sorry."

Should I let him go or not?

I hugged him tightly, then kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a swift peck on the lips.

"Go. But promise me you'll come back."

He smiled at me.

"Where else am I going to go?"

I waved at him, as he went deeper into the airport.

I can go higher; I can go deeper, because there are no boundaries that will separate us from each other.

There is nothing that can separate him from me.

That I am sure of.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, this the last chapter. Just wait for the Epilogue. Maybe around next week or next next week or a month. LOL Suuuuuuuper busy.**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**To the following: Thank you so much for supporting me and this fic.:**

**Annalisemarie99**

**C_V**

**Lola**

**Shazzzz**

**Shimizu Keiichi (I'm sorry to hear your account got hacked) **

**Twilight Cherry**

**chocolateicecream301**

**animeaddict96**

**saggitariusleo**

**Amoniyoni**

**Mica**

**Icaryu**

**ryomaechizen2**

**Andamarthiel**

**Extra thank you to animeaddict96 who kept pestering me to update last Friday. Something about tearing herself to shreds, and bowing down on virtual knees. Oh and not being worthy. Of what, may I ask. You just kept saying 'I am not worthy'. Okay I updated Ally, hope you're happy. ;)  
**

**Also, extra thank you to those who have been reviewing from the start, and those who reviewed in every single chapter. You know who you guys are.**

**Ahh, If you're wondering, I pictured Giselle to look like a blonde Megan Fox. (I love her. She's so hot XD).**

**I entitled this chapter 'No Boundaries' because I thought it fits with the story, and I've been listening to Adam Lambert and Kris Allen sing that.  
**

**I'm thinking of changing my penname. Tell me if I should or not.**

**Please review! Once again everything is allowed here.**

**I guess that's it. I've said my peace, so... yeah.**

**bye,**

**xoxo,**

**gorgeousgossipgirl ;)**

***passes out from exhaustion and heat*  
**


End file.
